


IT'S ALL SO INCREDIBLY LOUD

by chaoticbouquetsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbouquetsolo/pseuds/chaoticbouquetsolo
Summary: Soulmates AU ⤳ where if your soulmate is listening to music it'll be stuck in your head till they stop listening to it.Rey is going through her emo phase, and Ben is into bubblegum popIf you would like to know me more here ismy twitter
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	IT'S ALL SO INCREDIBLY LOUD

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Hope who helped me with this one [Hope's AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/works)

_“You’re such a sucker for a sweet talker, yeah, such a sucker”_ Ben whispered as he entered the kitchen.

 _“_ What song is that?” Poe asked, giving Ben a bowl and the cereal box.

“I have no idea, but I can’t stop singing and it’s getting on my nerves,” Ben answered , opening the fridge and grabbing the almond milk, noticing that the fridge had nothing but left over from two weeks ago he said. “Hey, we need to go get some groceries today,” he closed the fridge and walked to the round black table, sitting down.

“Can we go after my shift?” Poe asked with a mouth full of Lucky Charms.

“I can go alone if you’re busy,” Ben told him before putting the spoon inside his mouth.

“I really want to go to the supermarket...it’s like my safe space” Poe said as he got up and put his bowl on the sink

“Ok weirdo, we can go after your shift”, he waved at Poe who by now was leaving their flat. Bouncing his head while singing in a whisper _“I know you well enough to know you'll never love me_ “

"Jesus Christ, I swear to God my soulmate is going through an emo phase,” Ben muttered to himself as he washed the dishes. 

Ben had a day off today so he went down to the gym. Getting there he decided that he was going to listen to one of his favorite songs just to piss his emo soulmate off. He turned the lights on, grabbed some weights, put his earbuds on, and chose his playlist. “Oh they’re gonna be so angry”

\--------------------

 _“Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, here, Mocha Chocolata, ya-ya, oooooh, yeah”_ Rey sang in a whisper while waiting in line to grab her morning coffee. Far away sitting on a bench she saw her coworker Poe, reading the paper. Rey got her latte, some muffins, and walked outside to meet Poe. “Hey, do you want some?” She offered Poe a blueberry muffin.

“Yeah, thanks, Rey,” Poe said, eating the whole thing in one bite.

They walked together to the repair shop _“Lemme hear y'all flow, sistas. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista”_ she babbled

“Are you singing Lady Marmalade?” Poe asked.

“Yeah...I think my soulmate is really into old pop songs” She told him, chewing her second muffin.

“Funny...” He thought to himself.

“What?” She stopped, looking at him.

“You know Ben, my roommate? He really enjoys these old pop songs. He is always dancing in his room” He laughed, remembering the day he opened the door to Ben’s room to ask if he had seen his stapler, only to find Ben dancing and singing to Toxic by Britney Spears.

Later that day Rey found herself jamming to Call Me Maybe, she couldn't stand the song but it was not like she had any choice. She decided to put her headphones on and blast The Black Parade/Living with Ghosts for 2 hours straight.

\-----

Ben had finished his daily routine at the gym, he had some meetings at the office that afternoon and later he needed to go get groceries with Poe but he couldn't focus nor finish his paperwork.

"I swear to god my soulmate is going to be the end of me," he sighed, writing down some points of the meeting that he wanted to talk about.

At the supermarket Poe talked about Rey, Ben thought he just wanted to make him angry talking about random things and a girl he didn't even know in person, but he couldn't make himself ignore it. Every time Poe talked about Rey, it was like something was pulling him to listen.

"So she just can't stop listening to this My Chemical Romance and I can't stand her anymore," Poe finished grabbing two boxes of cereal.

"So she's into emo...never thought that Rey would like that type of music."

"Why do you think that?” Poe asked while checking the price tag of a random lunchbox he didn't even need.

"I don't know...Every time you describe her I imagine her more like a chill and cute person."

"Cute huh?"

"Shut up."

\----------

Rey had a fun day at the repair shop, she stopped jamming over old pop songs by the end of the afternoon and was able to focus and do some repair work in a yellow 1935 Duesenberg SSJ. She was in love with the car, although she didn't know who it belonged to. The repair work was intense, it looked like the person left sitting in the garage for years. Pulling the driver's seat a little, she found an old Madonna CD laying on the floor.

¨Oh God! Why is that everyone around me likes pop songs?"

"We have taste," she heard Rose scream from the office.

"Oh come on, not you too, Rose" she waved the CD at her friend.

"Madonna, Rey, she is _the_ queen!"

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Oh I know that, it’s like me with your emo songs...so dark," Rose said, throwing Rey a towel so she could clean her hands full of grease.

"Oi!" Rey screamed, grabbing the towel.

Later that night, Rey decided to have a bubble bath. She had those bath bombs that smelled like cinnamon rolls and she couldn't wait to try it. Looking around for her fancy yellow robe, that she only uses when she wants to feel like a rich woman, she found the Madonna CD on her bed.

"Maybe I could give it a try," she said, looking at the CD. She had an old radio that Poe had given her when she first started at the shop. She grabbed everything she needed and got in the bath pressing play on the little remote. It was one of those CDs that came with the lyrics on so she started to read the music while singing off-tune.

"And it feels like home" she sang with Madonna.

\--------

At the office, Ben started to sing "I have no choice, I hear your voice".

"What are you doing? Hux asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Madonna, I had this old CD when I was younger, I used to listen to it on my dad's car".

"And your soulmate is listening to Madonna? Wasn't she emo or something?

"I think she's trying something new."

"Just like a prayer I'll take you there," Ben sang.

"Just like a prayer I'll take you there," Rey sang with him.

By the end of that week, Rey knew all the songs of the album by heart and she couldn't stop singing, maybe because every time she stopped listening to the CD her soulmate started to listen again, it was a never-ending cycle for both of them listening to the same thing over and over again.

By the weekend, Poe was planning Finn's surprise party and invited everyone at the Resistance Repair Shop and some people at First Order Security, where Finn used to work before joining the Resistance.

"You need to come, Ben!" Poe said, giving him a plate full of pasta.

"Why?" Ben asked, throwing a handful of cheese on his plate.

"Everyone is going to be there...Rey, you know, my cute colleague is going to be there." Poe sat down in front of him.

"I'm going to think about it."

"I'll send you the location tomorrow. So are you still fighting over music styles with your soulmate?" Poe asked, changing the subject. Of course, he already knew Rey was Ben's soulmate. Every time Ben would complain about an emo song, Rey was next to him, listening to the song in question, it didn't take him long to connect the dots. But he liked to see Ben’s face every time he talked about Rey, the guy didn't even know her but seemed to be in love already.

"They are actually listening to a Madonna album right now."

"Oh...I thought they were into emo songs."

"Hux said the same thing, I think they are just trying something new and now can't stop listening to it."

"Nice," Poe said, filling his mouth with pasta while texting Rose about it.

_*_

__

_*_

\----------

At Finn's party, Poe had a plan. Wait for Ben to get there and play the CD he asked Rey to bring to the party, giving the excuse that the car owner was going to be there, it wasn't a lie but it made Rey more interested in going because that way she could talk to them and be a fangirl over their car. A couple of hours later Ben got there and Poe rushed to put the CD on the old radio system he had in the garage. He pressed play starting "Express Yourself" and waving the CD box at Ben.

"You found it!" Ben screamed trying to get through the people dancing around. At the same time, Rey saw Poe waving the CD and thought he was waving at the owner so she rushed to him.

"Oh, hi, I’m Rey!" she said looking around. Ben blushed, his ears turning red. 

“Hi, I’m Ben,” he said but she wasn’t paying attention.

"Where is the car owner, Poe?" she asked loudly.

Poe laughed and gave the CD to Ben "Rey, car owner Ben. Ben the car owner, Rey." She turned bright red, looking at Ben who was singing to the song.

Rey started to sing "Oh baby ready or not," trying to focus so she could ask about the car and try not to make a fool of herself in front of the cute broady guy.

Ben looked at her, "You like this song?"

"Oh, I wasn't much into it before, I used to like emo songs...but I found your CD," she said looking down and playing with her feet.

Ben's eyes were wide open in realization, his brain connecting the dots. "You like emo songs...like Welcome to the Black Parade?".

"That's my favorite! I spent a whole week..."

"Singing," He finished for her.

"How do you know...Oh...OH!" She said, her brain making the connection.

They stared at each other in shock, both of them red as a tomato.

"I'm gonna let you dumb ducks figured it out," Poe said.

"WAIT, you _knew_?" Rey and Ben asked at the same time.

"It wasn't hard, I thought you would get the tip when I told the story about Ben and Toxic".

"YOU TOLD HER?!" Ben tried to hide his face.

Poe left without answering but whispering " _Go get him, girl,"_ to Rey, who was now closer to Ben and putting her hands in his face. "Hi, Ben."

"Hi, Rey."

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” she asked gently.

Ben didn't answer, he just grabbed her face and kissed her, softly but hard at the same time, not wanting to let her go.

He found her and found himself.

\---

A couple of years later Ben and Rey were still together, living in a big house full of flowers, while Rey was chilling with their dog by the pool listening to her favorite album she heard Ben scream.

"NO, not this album again I thought you were over the emo phase!"

"Oh boy, you can try to run but the emo will never let you go" 


End file.
